Have You Seen This Tiger?
by Dr. Zook
Summary: After Hobbes has been stolen from Moe, Calvins been crying and looking through the old photobooks, he's nine now, will the duo meet again? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. He's Gone!

_Disclimer: I don't own Calvin an Hobbes, but I do own Ken (He's in the story later.)

* * *

_

Have You Senn This Tiger?

Chapter 1: He's Gone Forever!

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting n there front yard, daydreaming.

When Moe came Calvin said "C'mon, Moe's coming, and I think it's best to stay out of his way."

"Hey Twinky!"

Moe and his pals were coming up the street.

"Buzz off Moe."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Twinky!"

"What!"

"I want your tiger."

"NO!"

Moe punched Calvin, then took Hobbes.

"What are you doing with Hobbes!" Calvin said after regaining his concious.

"Taking him to a safe place."

"No! Give him back! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Butit was to late.

Moe was already dissapearing from a distance.

"Don't take Hobbes! I'll give you anything!"

"Not working."

"No! Don't take Hobbes!"

But Moe was already gone.

Taking Hobbes with him.

"Don't..."

Calvin ran into his house brawling

"Mom! Moe made me lose concious and then he took Hobbes!"

"Sweetie it's OK..."

"No it's not!"

"We'll get you another tiger..."

"It won't be the same!"

"I'm sorry honey..."

"I know you are."

Mom hugged Calvin.

Later in the starry night sky Calvin said "I'll see you again ol' buddy."

Then Calvin went into bed dreaming about Hobbes.

Dreaming about the times they shared.


	2. Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

Calvin was looking through the photobooks.

Hobbes and him on there first sledding trip...

together.

"He's gone forever."

Calvin banged his head against the wall.

"Calvin! Stop banging your head against the wall! Your torturing yourself with those photo books!" Mom screamed.

"Sweetie I know what it's like losing your best freind."

"How?"

"Well I had a freind named Tiffany we were best freinds, you see we knew each other well, our moms were freinds and we knew each other since the sandbox."

"What happened?"

"Well for my father business, we had to move."

"So you never saw Tiffany again."Calvin finished.

"No. We work at the same bussines now, I see her often."

"So your saying I might see Hobbes again?"

"You might just."

"Really?"

"Really."

Calvin left the room feeling extremly joyful.


	3. Calvin Age Nine and Unfinished Bussiness

Chapter 3: Calvin Age Nine

"OK. Here's the deal this all you wimpy third-gradersin the fitness test!" The gym teacher screamed

"Sir, yes, sir!" the classmates and Calvin screamed

Everybody knew this:In gym class if Coach Flarg (the gym teachers name) was to say something true you say 'Sir, yes, sir!' and if it was false, you say 'Sir, no, sir!'

"Now in this test everybody a winner."

"Sir, no, sir!"

Calvin hated the un-sportsmanship Coach Flarg was telling,if you lose you say "What! That's not fair!" and then start whining like little babies.

And that was a 'Coach Flarg Requirement.'as many called it.

"Nowthis year we must crush the other schools!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Now it doesn't matter if we win our lose it's,if we just try our best."

"Sir, no, sir!"

* * *

Calvin left gym class felling miserable. 

Although he got a A on the test, he was still feeling miserable.

Because in his first year doing the test, since his house was behind the track field where the test was going on, he could always see Hobbes, cheering him on from the backwindow while mom watched while drinking her coffe.

Now that wouldn't happen anymore.

Then Clavin saw Moe with his buddies.

"Calvin, how did you do that? Every year..." Ken said

You see, after Moe stole Hobbes, Calvin was desperate for freinds.

Then he met Ken.

Ken had red hair a green Spongebob shirt and blue jeans.

"Wait one sec, me and Moe have some unfinshed business."

Calvin jumped on Moe.

It was a sure sight to see.

"Where's Hobbes!?!"

"Who the freakin' heck are you talking about?"

Everyone was suprised at two things: the sight and what Calvin was saying.

"You know very dang well who I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!" Moe said wimply.

"The tiger!"

"I sold him."

"To who."

"A man named Fred on Seymour Dr.!"

Calvin got off of Moe.

"That's exactly what I was looking for."

"So you can get off of me?"

"No."

The gym teacher couldn't afford to lose the toughess kid in class, so he pulled Calvin off.

"Lemme get on him one more time!"

"No, now lets see the principal shall we?"


	4. Big Trouble

Chapter 4: Big Trouble

After Moe told the teacher and the teacher told the principle who told Calvins mom, she was angry at Calvin.

"Why did you do that!" Mom screamed at Calvin when he got home.

Calvin missing Hobbes pounces was another thing that made him miserable.

"Well, why!"

"He took Hobbes!"

"Well, you couldv'e done it three years ago!"

"He sold Hobbes."

Mom continued with her argument and souded like she didn't here him, or she had no sympathy.

Calvin, completely ignoring his Mom said "I wish Hobbes would come back."

"**WERE YOU LISENTING!**"

* * *

Hobbes was in some guys house on a street he, nor Calvin ever came down. 

A tear ran from his eye.

Calvin.

The spiky hair, the red and black shirt, the black pants.

He wished Calvin would find him.

He was given to some brat two years ago as a birthday present, forced himself to show his true self, and become her persoonal butler.

Heck, she even got him a butler suit from Bulid-A-Bear-Workshop.

Life here stunk.

Knowing Calvins little 'adventures' that he hated badly, he wouldv'e tooken one of these every day for the rest ofhis life.

He knew how to bulid a Time Machine but the brat made him tell _everything_ about his old life.

He thought he was unlucky to have the life he shared with Calvin, but now he noticed it was a wonderful life he had with Calvin.

So no escape now.

He's been lost in touch with Calvin for three terrible years.

He knew how much Calvin hated Moe _now_ the idiot sold him to a man so he could buy a punching bag.

He thought about the past three years.

"My freinds are coming over for a tea party so you better not mention that creep." the brat said

"He was not a creep." Hobbes said

"Sure he wasn't. Now I want youto make the tea, not the creep ingredients thats for sure."

"It was coffe not tea, and he was not a creep."

"Sure he wasn't. Now don't mention that Melvin creep."

"It's Calvin, and he was not a creep!"

"Sure he wasn't."

"Now if you mention that maniniac..."

"HE WAS NOT A MAINIAC!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"Whynot, shorty?"

"Because of that your going to have to wear the butler suit."

"Whoope."

"That's the spirit!"


	5. Rescue Mission

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

During the afternoon Calvinn saw Ken walking down the street.

"Ken!" Calvin shouted across the street

"What!"

"Come here."

Ken raced across the street.

"Yes?"

"We're going on a rescue mission.

"To where?"

"Seymour Dr."

"Dude. That's a mile away!"

"We'll take my wagon, we'll go really fast."

"Why on such short notice?"

"I'll tell you during the ride, we need snacks, alot of them."

"What the heck are we doing."

"I'll tell you during theride."

* * *

After Calvin got ready with the wagon and everything they took off.

"Calvin, what are you doing."

"Did I ever mention a tiger named Hobbes?"

"Yes, once or twice."

"Well, we're going to rescuue him."

"Huh?"

"Well, did I ever tell you how I lost him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I found out where Hobbes was from Moe, so we're gonna rescue him."


	6. The Tea Party Crashers

Chapter 6: The Tea Party Crashers

Hobbes was serving tea to his owners bratty freinds.

Then he'd have to give them a manicure, and a pedicure then entertainment for her and her freinds.

When Hobbes was refilling tea he heard two people screaming.

One was one he never heard before, one was what sounded like...

Calvins!

But he thought Calvin moved!

'It's all in your head, Hobbes, it's all in your head.'

But the screamining got louder, and louder.

"Holy crap..."

"We'll get you Hobbes ol' buddy!"

"Calvin!"

"Hey! didn't I tell you not to mention that creep!"

"Calvin!"

Suddenly, Calvin and Ken burst through the doorway.

"Hobbes!"

"Calvin!"

"Hey! The tiger's _mine_!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"My daddy gave it to me for me for my birthday!"

"So?"

"He's mine!"

"Well have you ever thought that someone had Hobbes before you?"

"No."

"Well it's true!"

"Run, Hobbes, run!"

Hobbes ran like he was running from the end of the world.

"Daddy!"

"Hobbes get out the window!"

Hobbes, followed by Calvin and Ken jumped out the window and started running toward the wagon.

Ken, if you asked him, Hobbes appeared before his very eyes, and when Hobbes jumped out the window Calvin and Ken both understanded that this was the best way to get out.

Hobbes, Calvin, and Ken left for home.

"Who are you?" Ken asked on the way home

"Hobbes."

"You?"

"Ken."

"Hobbes, I'm glad to have you back." Calvin said.

"I know."

"What was the brats name."

Hobbes grinned when he said it "Brato." He said, then laughed.

"What knid of name's that!"

"Dunno."


	7. Welcome Home!

Chapter 7: Welcome Home!

Calvin street was five minutes away from here now.

During the ride Hobbes told him about the crulety and pain the brat given him.

"Dang." Ken said

"She's mean." Calvin said

"You said it." Hobbes said

"Well I've been missin' you Hobbes ol' buddy."

"I have been missing you to."

* * *

When they came home, Calvin gave him a can of tuna from the market. 

"Calvin?"

"Yes?"

"Your my best freind."

"I know."

"I do to."

"Wanna go outsidebefore dinner and homework?"

"Sure."

So Calvin, Ken, and Hobbes walked out of the room to have an adventure.

So the duo, were reunited once again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_I'm planning to make a sequel and a prequel to this, but cdon't except them until sometime in late July or later. Thank you for reading Have You Seen This Tiger?_


End file.
